1. Field Of The Invention
This patent relates to a shower head from which a regular spray or a pulsating spray may be selectively discharged. More particularly, this patent relates to a shower head made of molded plastic parts and with simplified means for directing water flow to either a spray chamber or a pulse chamber.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Numerous shower heads are known in the art that can be adjusted to discharge either a continuous spray or a pulsating spray. Typical of such shower heads are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,019, 4,068,801, and 4,254,914. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,019, for example, discloses a spray nozzle capable of delivering both spray and pulse, and employing three sets of flow passages. Control of the frequency of pulsation or the apportionment of spray is accomplished by adjusting a shuttered plate relative to a flow directing plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,801 discloses a spray head in which the water is caused to rotate and drive a rotor. The rotor has openings that pass intermittently across jet nozzles (for pulsating spray) or perforations (for steady spray).
Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,646 discloses a pulsating shower head having a rotor, an upstream housing means, and a downstream housing member. The upstream housing means comprises an upstream transverse wall having concentric walls that define a rotor chamber within which the rotor can rotate. Either steady spray or pulse spray may be achieved by rotating the downstream housing member, causing it to move axially with respect to the upstream housing member. When the downstream housing member and the upstream housing member are spaced closest together, the rotor is driven, resulting in a pulse spray. When the downstream housing member and the upstream housing member are spaced farthest apart, a continuous spray is effected. At intermediate settings, both pulse and continuous sprays are achieved.
To varying degrees, such spray or pulsating shower heads utilize relatively complex and expensive constructions. Thus a need exists for a shower head capable of delivering either a continuous or pulse spray while having a relatively simple construction that is inexpensive to produce. The present invention meets these needs, providing a simple pulsating shower head design with relatively few parts that can be assembled from one direction. The present invention is unique in that it employs a tangentially mounted rubber gasket to close off water ports for alternately providing pulsating or continuous spray or a combination of both.